


Along Came Luna

by wazzy



Series: By Touch [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazzy/pseuds/wazzy
Summary: A short look at Raven's point of view of the night and morning after she first meets Luna.
Relationships: Luna/Raven Reyes
Series: By Touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889506
Kudos: 8





	Along Came Luna

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny bit of a look at what sort of world I'm imagining this takes place in as well. Hope you Enjoy.

It was not unusual in the crazy world they lived in for a perfectly happy single person to go with some friends for a fun night out, and end up mated to a stranger by the next morning. Since suppressants had been outlawed, and the presence of Omegas had grown even higher than both betas AND alphas over the last two decades, it seemed a rather regular occurrence. Some speculated that the rise in Omegas in the population was the reason for the rise of the female alpha. What had once been so rare it was thought to be only legend, was now something so common it was considered by the uneducated to be a birth defect. 

Female alphas and male Omegas were seen to be abominations. Same sex alpha/omega couples were not far behind. In this society that held at its core, the ideal that for every alpha male there were plenty of omega females, it was the increasingly common pairing of two alphas that caused the most uproar. It was not uncommon to read a news story about two alphas who were attacked by a nearby pack for holding hands. It was barbaric. Raven had never understood why Heteronormative alphas in particular made simply existing difficult for those who were different. Even the few female alphas Raven had met carried with them a sense of elitism that caused them to harass, shame, and outright bully those they deemed beneath them.

After presenting, she feared becoming a knot head would come along with it. Just like the nearly uncontrollable urges that came with her new body part. Thankfully though, she was wrong. Her temper had always been a bit high, so when she was quick to anger now, she had practice at knowing when to walk away. She also knew who she could get away with mouthing off to and when. Of course, sometimes she just couldn’t help herself. 

Raven had never had much of an interest in either males or females before she presented. She was much more consumed by her need to go to space. She wanted to explore the great unknown, and make her mark on history. Presenting didn’t particularly change that aspect of her either. If anything she was more determined to work hard and earn her place in the space program. If someone took an interest in her along the way, she would entertain them for a time. Sometimes she’d even find herself catching feelings for said person, but the relationships never lasted long. After the car accident and incident with the suppressants, she’d found it was better to not even entertain them at all.

She watched as the people around her became nothing but walking sex. It was all about finding someone to fuck, and make babies with. And why not? That was the reason the history books told them their DNA was altered to begin with. To continue the human race. She watched as perfectly intelligent people she respected gave in to their other instincts, and focused more on mating than anything else. She watched the dance over and over with different people and it sickened her to a point. The possessiveness, and jealousy were too much to bear witness to. She wanted no part in having a codependent mate, or pups, or any of the crap that came along with it.

That was of course until she met Luna.

When Luna agreed to come back to her apartment, and Raven held her warm hand in hers, she knew that she was in trouble. They walked side by side not saying anything of importance. They had talked about their favorite foods, and how cloudy the night sky had been. Not once did Luna’s hand leave hers. Raven had no idea how she’d navigated her way back to her place when she barely looked at the street signs and buildings around them. All she could recall was how hard her heart pounded in her chest as she watched Luna take in their surroundings. The way her lips moved as she spoke, and how different her face shaped when she smiled so wide. By the time Raven unlocked the door to her large one bedroom apartment, she knew she didn’t want Luna to leave it.

That early morning while they held each other and took in the sounds of one another breathing, Raven found herself wondering if this is how all mated couples felt, or if she was the first person to ever feel so deeply for another person. When they both woke Luna had left her slow, soft kisses along her collarbone and up her chin until she got to Raven’s lips, and then as if she were cool water from a stream poured all of her into the kiss she placed on her lips. Raven drank her in and felt so full of joy. So at peace in that moment that she couldn’t help but to tear up once again.

Brushing her fingers through the tight curls that brushed along Luna’s bare skin, Raven felt her chest get tight. She knew that Luna would have to leave at some point. She had her own home and life to get to. She looked away embarrassed by how needy she was in such a short amount of time. She rolled over leaning above the curvy omega and smiled sadly. “When can I see you again?” Luna’s soft palms cupped her cheeks. “Whenever you want.” Raven lowered her face into the crook of Luna’s neck, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Luna didn’t speak, but instead ran her hand up and down Raven’s back. “I don’t want you to go.” 

When Luna chuckled and kissed her ear, Raven lifted her head and their eyes met. Luna’s voice still gruff and smoky upon awakening seemed to purr. “I don’t want to go. But we both know that you won’t know for sure if this is what you want until I do.” Raven bit down on her lip and thought long and hard about how Luna had worded that sentence. “What do YOU want?” Luna smiled and tugged Raven’s shoulder down so that their foreheads touched. “I want you to know that I’ve waited a long time for you, and I’m willing to wait a bit longer if that’s what you need.”

Just like that, Raven joined the dozens of others that she knew who went out for a night on the town, perfectly happy to be single, and awoke the next morning mated to a complete stranger. Only she knew that Luna was much more than a stranger. She was the one Raven would spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
